Falling into a new world
by PJO FOREVER
Summary: While Percy and Annabeth are falling into Tartarus, something unexpected happens. Instead of landing in Tartarus, the couple end up in a land made of blocks? Everyone on the Argo II is transported there as well, but separated. With Herobrine attacking innocent people, the 7 (plus Nico) need to find out why they were put here-and fast.
1. The fall

Percy

Falling. Percy felt like he had been falling for forever. How long had it been? Hours? Days even? There was a long silence, and then Annabeth asked, "How long has it been?"

"Dunno." He replied,"I'm hungry. Do you have any food?"

Annabeth smacked Percy on the head,"How can you be thinking about food at a time like this Seaweed brain?! We're falling to our deaths and the only thing you're think about is _food?"_

He shrugged, "Hey. You'd think about food too if you had only moments of life left. Anyways, when are we gonna hit the bottom?"

Annabeth sighed,"I don't know. But judging by the amount of time we've been falling, we're going to get there soon."

Percy nodded and asked,"Annabeth?"

"Yes?"

"I'm still hungry."

A strange sound echoed in the darkness, getting the couple's attention, and then green light engulfed both Annabeth and Percy. He saw a pair of glowing white eyes just before Percy lost conscious.

* * *

Leo

Leo was sitting at the table picking at my food. Everyone was silent. He glanced at the walls and was shocked to see that the walls had gone blank. No Camp Half-blood, nothing at all. Just white. "Holy Hephaestus!" Everyone turned to look at the walls and gasped.

"What!?"

Writing started to appear, but it made no sense to the shocked demigods.

_**Ouy gnihctaw syawla ma I**_

_**-Enirboreh**_

The lights went out and the ship began to fall. Green light engulfed the Argo II. "So brother, you wish to pit these children against me? Very well, let's see how they fare..."

Leo didn't hear the rest because by then, he had blacked out.

* * *

Percy

_Crunch._

Percy was lying on the ground next to Annabeth. _We're alive._ He thought with relief. Percy opened his eyes, immediately regretting the action. Squinting, eyes adjusting to the bright light, he checked his surroundings. _You've got to be kidding me!_ Percy thought. Everything was made up of blocks. _As if my life wasn't already messed up. The Fates just had to screw with me again, didn't they? _He thought bitterly.

Annabeth shifted and opened her eyes cautiously. "Gods of Olympus. Where are we?"

"I have no idea." Percy took a closer look around. Block trees, block cows, block dirt, blo-. "Ahhhhhhh!" Annabeth's scream made him turn around. Percy reached into my pocket and uncapped Riptide. "What's wrong?"

"S..sp...sp...**_spider_**!" She pointed at a very large spider. It was black and the 8 red eyes seemed to glow slightly. It looked at Percy and made a weird sound. '_Sch-ooo' __The thing is as high as my knee! _He thought with a shudder. Percy stepped forward and killed it quickly. There wasn't a need for it to terrify Annabeth any more.

It exploded into white particles, white string, and some small green and yellow-ish orbs. The orbs started to float toward Percy, who panicked. "Hey! What the-? Get away from me!" He unsuccessfully tried to shoo them away. Instead of going away, they sunk into his hand. Percy tensed, expecting something bad to happen. It didn't.

He walked over to the string. The piece of string moved toward Percy and disappeared with a 'pop' sound. "Percy, since when do you have a backpack?" Annabeth asked. He looked behind himself and saw that, somehow, he did have a sea-green backpack on. Percy turned and looked at her. She was wearing a grey backpack.

He took off the backpack and looked inside. There, inside of one of many small compartments, was the string. There was a bar thing on the back of the backpack divided into about 5 parts. The bar had filled partway; it was a yellow-green color, like the orbs. A number above the bar, in white, said 0. Under the bar was a 2x2 grid. Next to it was a single square.

"This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder." Percy said.

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this story! Please leave a review.**


	2. To another world

Leo

Leo was suddenly submerged in water. "Ahhhhhhh!" he yelled, trying to get to the surface. He gasped for air. "Help! I can't swi-huh?"

Standing up, Leo realized that the water was only shoulder-height. "Oh, oops."

"Leo! Are you alright?" Hazel called. Leo looked up and saw that she was on the shore of a very blocky island. "I'm fine!" he called.

Leo walked back to shore, taking care not to slip.

"Where are we?"

"I have no idea." He replied, then something caught his eye.

"Hey, since when did you have a backpack?" Leo glanced at his back and stared. "Since when did_ I_ have a backpack?"

"That's weird." Hazel took off her backpack and opened it, finding nothing. Leo opened his, and was surprised to find an ink sack in it. "Where did this come from?"

_Minutes ago..._

Derp the squid was having fun swimming around. But then something landed on him and Derp abruptly died. His remains disappeared with a 'pop' that could barely be heared over the sound of Leo's yelling.

_Back to the Future! Er, present._

"Doesn't matter." He decided. "And now we are trapped on a blocky island. Great. Just great."

* * *

Nico

Nico was suddenly dumped in a tree. He was on the last block, and Nico quickly scooted away from the edge. "What!? Frank are you...floating?" The lactose-intolerant demigod was indeed floating.

"Huh? Ho-AHHHHHHH!"

Nico blinked in surprise as Frank suddenly fell. "Are you okay?" Nico asked.

"Of _course_ I'm okay, I just fell around 35 ft."

Nico winced. "I'll come down in a sec!" He called.

Nico looked at his surroundings. He was very high in the sky, in fact, he saw a freaking _cloud_ on the same level as him! He suddenly felt sick, being a child of the Underworld, Nico did not enjoy being this high in the sky.

He punched a leafy looking block, and to his complete surprise, the leaf, well, exploded. At least that's what it looked like to Nico.

Filing that information away for later, he looked down and saw, to his relief, vines covering almost the entirety of the tree.

He lowered himself down and began climbing. After 5 minutes of climbing the large tree, he was on the ground. Well, on Frank's level at least, since the trunk of the tree went farther down. Nico hurried to Frank.

"Is your leg broken?"

"No, I think it's just sprained."

"Okay. Now let's get to the ground."

Frank, careful not to put weight on his leg, made his way to the tree and started to climb down. Nico punched a leaf and went down the other side.

He made it to the bush-and-vine covered ground before Frank.

As he waited for Frank to get down, Nico experimented. He punched a tree trunk. He had to punch it several times before it turned into a miniature version of itself and floated toward him, disappearing with a 'pop'.

Nico did it again. "This is so weird." He muttered. There was a thud. Turning around, he saw Frank. "How is that tree still staying up?" Nico shrugged. "This place is weird."


End file.
